nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Most Powerful HD Characters
This list is who I would say are the top 10 strongest people from all of HD. I made this based on my current knowledge. So I have no idea what has happened currently. (Last I knew, Dillian just died) Number 10 Metal Metal was almost unstoppable back when he began. It took some luck to beat him. Number 9 Cydik Cydik is stronger than Metal by an average margin. Cydik is smarter and a little faster. Since they are equal in strength, it comes down to durability. I would say Cydik is more durable because of how Metal was broken and Cydik repaired him. Number 8 Rosa Rosa may be strong because of her coding. However, it's also her biggest weakness. In a world where almost everyone uses electricity, Rosa's weakness is severely handicapping her. She is higher than Cydik due to her techno form. Number 7 Zigath Zigath had the traits of a villain, the perfect backstory, and some unique powers that no one has replicated. Zigath managed to not only hold Nick back, but Lunari also. Holding back the main character and probably the 3nd most powerful character at the dojo is no small feat. Number 6 Dillian Dillian wasn't originally gonna be on the list. But when I noticed his symbol mode, I changed my mind. He can shoot multiple jutsus at once with a rapid-fire speed. Imagine about 20 fireballs coming at you from the same general direction. If that isn't scary, I don't know what is. Number 5 Bronze Medal Lunari Lunari has telepathical and electrical powers. Combining these 2 together, Lunari is almost unbeatable. However, since Lunari has bad stamina and can't quite keep up with Nick, she comes in at 5th place. Number 4 Silver Medal Xirsec Xirsec was a monster when he burst onto the scene. He straight-up attacked the dojo and injured almost everyone. As far as I can remember, Xirsec wasn't beaten there. The fact he showed no fear at all while going up to the dojo was impressive. I am even more impreesed that he survived. Number 3 Gold Medal Nate Nate is basically the Vegeta of HD. He once helps the heroes, and then the next time, he betrays them. Nate's only loss was to Nick. Having about 7 wins to only 1 loss is pretty good. Nate is Nick's ultimate rival, but if Buu ever came here, they would work together to beat him. Number 2 Platinum Medal Nick Nick may be the main character, the mascot, and top student at the dojo. But he still comes in second. Regardless, Nick has the most forms, has been in the most fights, and has the most wins. His only true loss was Vexu. If I made this list including forms as seperate entrys, Mystic Nick would tie number 1 with this list's number 1. Speaking of which... Number 1 Diamond Medal It should be easy to guess now. Who is the master of a person, a place, and a thing? Justin Justin is Nick's sensei, the boss of the dojo, and a master ninja. Not to mention that he can do increadibly powerful things with just finger snaps and pointing. He fixes the dojo, adds rooms to the dojo, wipes out armies by simply poking air at them. What can't Justin do? (Angry Fan) HE CAN'T GO SUPER! (Dio) I respect freedom of speech. But you sir raise an unvalid point. If he does these things in base form, he doesn't need a super form unless he is fighting a god. (Angry Fan) OR VUXO! "Sorry I had to go". "There was a jackass messing with me". Noe where was I? Oh right. As I was saying: Justin reaching super would only be necessary if someone with the strength of a god would appear. Even then, Justin may have to ascend to hyper first before he could win. (Fan 1) What about dark form? (Dio) If Justin would go dark form, we would have to hope Nick can stop his sensei from doing something stupid. (Fan 2) Can Justin beat Vuxo? (Dio) If I answer that, I would either get myself mad, or everyone else here mad. I choose to not answer that. We will see one day which of them is the most powerful. (Fan 3) I WANT TO SEE VUXO VS AXEL! (Dio) Calm down. I already said it will be episode 100. I just did episode 30 yesterday. We will see when we get there. (Fan 4) What happened to Vuxo VS Weegee? (Dio) That one will be difficult to judge. I have it set to episode 70 right now. (Fan 5) GOKU SHOULD HAVE KILLED SUPERMAN! (Dio) I ALREADY EXPLAINED IT! (Fan 6) Will you ever do a battle royale? (Dio) Oh yes. There will be a battle royale soon my friend. (Fan 7) Will you ever rematch Nick VS Ty? (Dio) Why the hell would I rematch that one? I explained why Ty won. (Fan 7) But you did fail to mention it was fanfic Ty. (Dio) I FUCKIN EXPLAINED IT! NEXT QUESTION! (Fan 8) Will you rematch Nick VS Goku or Nick VS Scourge? (Dio) I'm just glad you didn't say Nick VS Sonic. Even if I gave Nick a slight piece of help, Scourge's nearly infinite power would still beat him. As for Nick vs Goku, it has a chance of happening one day. If Goku gets a more powerful form in the future, or if Nick finally reaches God form in HD. (Fan 9) Are you gonna continue with this list or is this fan-night now? Yes, lets finish this with the closing. Justin has proven to be stronger than any other character in HD. Because of that, he takes the number 1 spot. (Certain fan) Why didn't Io make this list? She's more durable and well rounded than Lunari and Rosa both. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists Category:News